In a stationary exercise machine such as a sit-up platform, a treadmill, or a cross-country ski simulation device (such as the NordicTrack.RTM. skier) the amount of work performed by an individual using the device may be increased or decreased by respectively raising or lowering the angle of inclination of the exercise device. Prior methods for changing the angle of inclination generally involve changing the point of connection between the exercise surface of the machine and the support which rests upon the floor. A problem in adjusting the angle of inclination of an exercise machine in this manner is that the hardware components of the exercise machine must have adjustment mechanisms built into the device. If the exercise machine does not contain built-in adjusting mechanisms, the angle of inclination of the machine cannot be adjusted. Another problem in attempting to adjust the angle of inclination of an exercise machine is that when the machine does contain adjusting mechanisms, the mechanisms are often cumbersome or difficult to use. A simple, reliable means for adjusting the angle of inclination of various types of exercise machines is not presently known.